


for you

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RoWater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: you're the spark thatmakes my heart burn brighteri would walk through firefor you, for youor, love makes you do crazy things
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote another rowater fic! i hope you enjoy. i dont know anything medicine related and just used a bunch of stuff they usually say on med.  
> title and summary from _for you_ by the vamps

beeping. that's the first thing kevin becomes aware of. the second is the dull pain in his chest. 

forcing his eyes open, he becomes aware of the distinct hospital smell - disinfectant and death. he looked to his left - why is his neck so sore? - and saw a bunch of machines with different colours. 

turning his head to his right - why the fuck is neck sore? - he was greeted by the sight of vanessa curled up on one of the chairs, wrapped in blankets, fast asleep. the lamps cast a light on her face and he was able to see a slight wetness to her cheeks, as if she had been crying. _why would she be crying_ , he thought, _what happened? why am i-_

the accident! he was in an altercation with a suspect - they both had their guns drawn - when all of a sudden, vanessa came out of nowhere. the suspect redirected their gun to vanessa and pulled the trigger out of panick. kevin jumped in front of her at just the right time, saving her from getting shot. he, of course, got shot instead, but it's all in a days work. from that point on he kept looping in and out of consciousness before blacking out. 

which brings him here. but _why_ is his neck sore? just then, dr halstead - will - walked in with some charts. 

"oh, hey. didn't expect you to be up yet," he said as he sanitized his hands - stay safe, kiddos! 

kevin opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't. 

"right! you can't speak because there's a tube down your throat. we had to intubate you to help you breathe," will said. kevin nodded his head. 

will turned around and pulled out a whiteboard and marker, "use this to speak." he then gave them to kevin. 

_how long was i out?_

"not long, just three days. we didn't expect you to wake up for another week at least." 

_what happened with the case?_

"all the necessary police stuff. sorry, i don't really know anything," will said when kevin gave him an unimpressed expression. 

_how long has she been here?_

"the whole time. _technically_ we aren't allowed to let her sleep over because she's not family, _but_ she wouldn't leave. not even when hailey tried to drag her out," will said and watched as kevin took the information in, "i just have to check your stats and ask you a few questions, okay? then i'll leave you to yourself." 

kevin nodded and will went straight to the monitors and checked his blood levels. 

"okay, everything seems right here. now im going to ask you some questions. are you feeling any pains?" 

_my neck is sore_

"ah, that would be because vanessa held your head in her lap at an awkward angle and these pillows aren't the best," will said, "do you have a headache?" 

_no_

"good. can you follow the light?" will said and held a flashlight in front of kevin's face. 

somewhere between will's questions and tests vanessa woke up due to their voices. she rubbed her eyes and immediately looked to kevin's hospital bed. she scanned him, looking for injuries, even though she already memorised all of them. a small smile crept on her face when it registered in her mind that kevin had _finally_ woken up. 

"great, nothing seems wrong, but i want to do a cat scan just to make sure," will said as he got ready to leave, "i'll arrange one for you for later and- oh, hi, vanessa," will said when he noticed vanessa's was awake. kevin whipped his head around - ow! - and locked eyes with vanessa. all tension leaving his body. 

"hey, will," vanessa replied. 

"as i was saying, if you feel any pain or discomfort just ask for a nurse and someone will be in to up your pain meds." and with that, will left.

"hey," vanessa walked up to the hospital bed and crossed her arms, leaning on the edge, "how are you?" 

_good. you?_

"uh, i'm fine," vanessa said. she locked eyes with kevin and he noticed her bottom lip quivering. 

_what's wrong?_

vanessa let out a humorless laugh, "nothing," she shook her head. 

_vanessa_

"it's nothing, really," vanessa said and ducked her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. kevin reached up and wiped it away, lifting up her head. 

_vanessa, what's wrong?_

"i just- i- i thought you were dead," vanessa said as more tears rolled down her face. kevin's gaze softened as he looked at her, "you- you were saying a lot of stuff as if you were going to die," her voice broke, "and i got scared. then angry that you would do that." 

kevin dropped his hand and started writing on his whiteboard again. vanessa just watched as he slightly stuck his tongue out in concentration. when he was finished writing, he tapped her arm and showed her the board. 

_i don't know if you know this, but i kinda love you. im kinda in love with you. and that means im going to do a bunch of dumb shit to keep you safe, like getting shot. because the thought of something bad happening to you eats me alive at night. so, i'm sorry i scared you, but given the chance, i would do it again. because i'd rather get shot then have a hair on your head get hurt._

vanessa read the board as she cried freely, her shoulders shaking from her tears. when she was done, she threw the board on one of the chairs and grabbed kevin's face, kissing him. it wasn't a passionate kiss. it was a kiss full of love. and nothing else.

when they pulled apart, kevin looked at her as if she were an angel that had saved him and vanessa looked at him with all the love she had to give and more. 

"i love you," vanessa whispered as she rested her forehead against his. 

_i love you more_

kevin leaned in to capture her lips in another kiss, this one softer. they were in their own little world and they were the only people that mattered. 

"hey! keep it pg in there!" 

"jay!" 

vanessa laughed and rubbed kevin's cheek before looking outside at jay and hailey. 


End file.
